1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring device and more particularly to a calibrated fence apparatus adapted for use with a radial arm saw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are encountered in providing suitable means for accurately cutting lumber, wood pieces and boards to a given measurement in a continuous operation. To simplify the further description thereof, the word "workpiece" will be employed to represent items that are normally cut on radial arm saws.
Radial arm saws include a table over which a saw blade is positioned for cutting the workpiece. The table is provided with a wood fence located adjacent the rear edge against which the workpiece is positioned. Some fence devices are made of metal. However, both the wood and metal fences are commonly provided with either measured markings or tape measures attached thereto. The stop devices that are used to fix given measurements vary, but are generally such that they must be clamped or locked in place at a selected measurement along the fence. Such stop devices are time consuming and if not properly secured can move enough to cause some workpieces to be cut at a slightly different measurement than required. This can be a costly problem when the workpieces consist of very expensive wood. It is also costly for cabinet shops, both in production and custom woodworking, as well as for the home hobbiest.